His Master, Competition
by Seracchi
Summary: Alois dan Ciel mengikuti sebuah kompetisi dengan iming-iming hadiah game Kuroshitsuji limited edition edisi terbaru. Di sana, setiap peserta harus melakukan satu hal yang diminta juri. Tapi memangnya tuan muda yang selalu menang bakalan kalah gara-gara kompetisi murahan?
1. Chapter 1

Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, miss typo, etc.

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. All rights reserved.

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Ciel menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan gelisah. Bibirnya merah semerah darah gara-gara digigit dua jam _non-stop_.

"Coba katakan lagi padaku kenapa aku harus mengikuti kompetisi ini?"

"Duh, Ciel. Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau berhasil masuk tiga besar, kau akan mendapatkan _game_ Kuroshitsuji terbaru."

"Iya. Tapi kenapa harus—"

"Memangnya kau nggak mau _game_ itu?"

"Yah, aku—"

"Apa perlu kuberitahu lagi kalau game itu _limited edition_?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Hanya ada 50 _copy_ di seluruh dunia lho."

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu! Aku ikut kompetisi ini!"

Alois cengar-cengir gaje. Sepupunya selalu gampang dibujuk kalau sudah menyangkut _game_. "Nah, begitu dong, Ciel. Rugi kan kalau sudah dandan cantik begini malah batal."

"Hn," Ciel memijat pelipisnya sembari mendesah. _'Harusnya dari awal aku jadi penonton saja. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Tapi aku pengen banget punya _game_ itu… dan penonton belum tentu bisa dapat… haaahh.'_

**FLASHBACK**

"CIELL~"

BRAK!

"Coba lihat ini! Lihat! _Game_ Kuroshitsuji terbaru sudah rilis lho!" seru Alois, mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Ciel seenaknya.

Ciel yang tadinya sudah siap-siap mau melempar buku setebal 100cm ke Alois langsung terjatuh dari kursinya. "APA? Serius? Mana, cepat berikan padaku."

Ciel cepat-cepat menyambar brosur di tangan Alois dan membaca kilat isi brosur itu. Semakin kebawah, di sekelilingnya semakin terlihat aura yang tidak mengenakan. "Apa maksudnya kompetisi? Kenapa tidak bayar pakai uang saja?"

Alois memutar mata. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. Kan nggak semua orang terlahir jadi anak Earl sepertimu. Masih banyak anak nggak mampu yang menginginkan _game _itu. Contohnya saja aku."

Kali ini Ciel berhasil melempar buku 100cm itu ke kepala Alois. "Kau juga anak Earl, bodoh! Dan lagi pamanmu kan Viscount! Apanya yang anak nggak mampu!"

"Iya, iya. Jangan mukul dong. Sakit tahu," Alois monyong. "Nah, aku berencana ikut kompetisi ini. Kau gimana?"

"Tentu saja aku—" Ciel terdiam. Ia membaca ulang isi brosur itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ditipu. Kemudian ia tersedak. "I-ini," tukasnya horor. "Ini nggak normal! Siapa juga yang mau ikut kompetisi bodoh macam ini?"

"Mwahaha, sudah kuduga kau berpikir begitu," Alois nyengir.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang juga pasti berpikiran sama denganku," tukas Ciel.

"Hee, masa? Rupanya banyak tuh yang mendaftar. Tentu saja yang ikut _gamers _semua."

Alis Ciel berkedut. _'Ugh. Aku mau _game_ itu. Tapi kompetisinya…'_ Ciel melirik bagian yang bertanda kompetisi di brosur dan membaca ulang isinya.

**2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition**

**Syarat peserta **_**Cross-Dressing**_**:  
- laki-laki  
- umur min. 12, max. 25  
- berpenampilan menarik  
- mengirim foto **_**close-up**_** dan **_**full-body**_** untuk babak penyisihan selambat-lambatnya 1 Mei**

**Hadiah:  
- Juara 1: 1 **_**copy game**_** Kuroshitsuji **_**limited edition**_** + 1 set produk keluaran FlyStation + piala + sertifikat  
- Juara 2: 1 **_**copy game**_** Kuroshitsuji **_**limited edition**_** + 1 tiket masuk ke Funtom Company + piala + sertifikat  
- Juara 3: 1 **_**copy game**_** Kuroshitsuji **_**limited edition**_** + piala + sertifikat**

**Bagi hadirin maupun peserta yang beruntung akan mendapatkan 47 **_**copy game**_** Kuroshitsuji **_**limited edition**_** secara cuma-cuma. (*) Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, **_**Kuroshitsuji Lovers**_**? Ayo daftarkan diri kalian dan menangkan hadiahnya! ;)**

**P.S: peserta yang lulus harap menghadiri babak kedua pada tanggal 15 Mei**

**(*) syarat dan ketentuan berlaku**

Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk ikut kompetisi ini."

"Oh, Ciel takut kalah, ya?" Alois memanas-manasi. "Bilang dong dari tadi. Aku nggak akan memaksa Ciel, kok."

"Bukan takut kalah," Ciel seakan membunuh Alois lewat tatapannya. "Tapi masalahnya ini kompetisi _cross-dressing_. Memakai pakaian perempuan."

"Halah, kau kebanyakan mikir," Alois mulai menyeret Ciel yang masih melototin brosur. "_Cross-dressing_ nggak bakal membuatmu mati kok."

"Hn, nggak bakal membuatku mati. Melainkan membuatku malu."

"Yang penting kita dapat _game_ itu, kan? Kita cuma perlu masuk tiga besar. Ayo cepat ke _photobox _(?). Hari ini terakhir nih."

"Tapi Funtom Company itu perusahaanku," Ciel keras kepala. "Pasti panitianya kenal aku."

Alois mendengus. "Terlalu pede itu nggak bagus. Kau kan cuma anak kecil."

"Aku cuma apa?"

"Eh… bukan apa-apa," tukas Alois cepat. "Kau didandani sedikit juga sudah terlihat beda. Bagusnya lagi, kita tidak perlu memberikan identitas asli pada mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau ada temanku disana? Atau, amit-amit, orangtuaku?" tanya Ciel, masih ragu-ragu padahal mereka sudah setengah jalan ke _photobox_ terdekat.

Alois menatap Ciel aneh. "Sekarang aku yang bingung. Ngapain juga temanmu atau orangtuamu mengikuti kompetisi _cross-dressing_?"

"Errr…"

"Omong-omong, memang kau punya teman?" #JLEB

Ngiiiiinggg.

Hening.

Krik. Krik.

"Tentu saja punya, idiot! Orang paling anti-sosial juga setidaknya pasti punya satu teman," Ciel terengah-engah saking bersemangatnya.

"Iuh, iuh," Alois ngelap muka. "Ngomong pakai hujan itu nggak sopan, Ciel. Gimana sih. Anak Earl kok begini."

"ALOIS!"

**FLASHBACK END**

Yah, begitulah ceritanya kenapa Ciel sekarang—pada tanggal 15 Mei—duduk di ruang ganti sama Alois dan tiga peserta lain. Satu ruang ganti memang hanya ada lima peserta. Ada 7 ruang ganti berarti yang lolos dari babak penyisihan ada 35 peserta.

"Hei, Alois, yang bisa lolos babak kedua ini berapa peserta?"

Alois mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya lima orang. Setelah itu pakai sistem _voting_ untuk menentukan juara satu sampai tiga."

"Hn. Oke."

_'Babak kedua masih setengah jam lagi,'_ gerutu Ciel bosan._ 'Boleh nggak sih aku ganti baju dulu? Sesak banget nih pakai beginian. Jalan juga susah.'_

"Grell-_senpai_, kenapa aku harus ikutan juga, sih?"

"Buat nemenin aku dong, Ronald-_chan_," sahut lelaki merah (?) bernama Grell itu.

Telinga Ciel bergerak mendengar suara itu. _'Oh, ternyata yang dipaksa datang kemari bukan cuma aku. Yah, setidaknya aku nggak dipaksa orang yang suaranya kebancian gitu.'_

Cowok yang namanya Ronald memutar mata. "Justru itu yang kutanyakan. Kenapa aku harus menemani _senpai_?"

Ciel tiba-tiba terdorong buat ngelirik orang yang ngomong tadi. Ia penasaran seperti apa tampang si Grell yang terdengar kebancian. Dan…

_'Kami-sama, apa dunia sudah mau runtuh?'_ Wajah Ciel membiru. _'Makhluk macam apa itu? Kan syaratnya harus laki-laki usia 12 sampai 25 tahun. Kok waria pedofil kayak gitu diperbolehkan ikut lomba?'_

"Soalnya aku malu kalau ikut lomba sendiri, kyaaa."

Ronald sweatdrop. _'Malu? Apanya yang malu? Itu udah nempel-nempel sama peserta lain.'_

"Aih, aih, Maurice-_chan_," si waria pedofil mengelus-elus (HIH!) tangan pria di sebelahnya. "Kulitmu mulus dan lembut banget. Pakai apa sih? Kasih tahu dong rahasianya."

Maurice menatap Grell jijik. "Lepasin gue, banci kaleng. Gue cowok normal. Gue nggak tertarik sama waria yang _gender_nya gajelas macam lo."

"Aw, Maurice-_chan_, nggak usah malu-malu begitu. Kau pasti bosan ya disini? Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyi untukmu, ne~" *Grell joget R-Shitei*

"Cih," dengus Alois, menyadari Ciel sedang menatap tiga peserta rusuh yang satu ruangan dengan mereka. "Ngapain sih kau merhatiin begituan? Bikin sakit mata aja."

"Nggak sengaja tahu! Habisnya aku bosan nih."

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Mending kita ngintipin ruang juri. Gimana, Ciel?" ajak Alois riang.

"Tidak," tolak Ciel tegas. "Martabatku bisa jatuh kalau ngintipin orang. Lebih baik terang-terangan saja menyapa para juri."

"Ya sudah. Aku saja yang pergi."

"Eh, tunggu!" Ciel menahan lengan Alois. "Kau mau meninggalkan aku disini bersama mereka?" bisik Ciel sepelan mungkin. Kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa ia harus berurusan dengan waria itu. Ih.

Alois tersenyum polos tapi di mata Ciel terlihat licik. "Jadi kau pilih aku atau mereka?"

Ciel cemberut. Lagi-lagi ia terpaksa mengikuti Alois. Sudahlah. Anggap saja mencari hiburan. "Baiklah…" kata Ciel lemas.

"Hoho, begitu dong, Ciel," untuk kedua kalinya, Alois menyeret Ciel. "Ayo kita ngintip~"

Brak. Bruk. Brak. Bruk. Krieeettt.

"Tsk, buka pintunya pelan-pelan dong," desis Ciel kesal. Sepupunya itu tahu arti ngintip nggak sih? Melihat diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang. Ya berarti harus diam. Cih.

"Hehe… _gomen_, _gomen_. Nggak sengaja ding," Alois melet lalu ngintip ke dalam. Untungnya nggak ada juri yang sadar.

"Jadi?" tanya Ciel asal. "Sudah puas merhatiin para juri?"

"Bel—Omaigat, Ciel," Alois meremas (?) tangan Ciel. "Gilee, itu juri ganteng banget. Untung aku normal. Kalau tidak sudah aku samperin."

Bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu."

Alois cemberut. "Coba saja lihat sendiri. Pasti kau juga berpendapat sama denganku."

Ciel bertukar tempat dengan Alois. Ia menangkap sosok yang berpakaian hitam-hitam. "Bukannya itu penjaga kuburan di London?"

"Bukan yang itu! Liat terus."

"Aku juga tahu bukan yang itu. Tapi maksudku kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Mana aku tahu. Jangan tanya aku dong," Alois cemberut.

"Hmm, bukannya tugas penjaga kuburan itu jagain kuburan ya?" Alis Ciel terangkat.

"Dia udah ganti profesi kali. Ngapain juga kepoin penjaga kuburan? Liat terus."

"Hn," Ciel melanjutkan mengintip satu persatu juri di ruang juri tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang dikelilingi banyak kucing perempuan seukuran manusia. Ciel nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. "Huh? Aku baru tahu ada kucing seukuran manusia. Memangnya binatang peliharaan boleh dibawa masuk?"

Alois menepok jidat. "Itu manusia, Shieruuuu. Coba lihat juri yang terakhir."

Ciel lagi-lagi melanjutkan pekerjaan mulianya. Kali ini ia sampai tidak bisa bicara saat melihat juri yang terakhir. Alois cengengesan melihat Ciel membatu.

"Benar, kan? Ganteng banget, kan? Apa kata Alois~"

_Gulp. _Ciel menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. "A-Alois?"

"Iya, Ciel?" Wajah Alois berseri-seri. "Kau mau bilang kalau kau mendadak _gay_? Tidak apa. Aku mendukungmu, kok." Alois menepuk punggung Ciel.

"Bukan, bodoh," seru Ciel panik, sempat-sempatnya melototin Alois. "Juri yang kau maksud itu _aniki_-ku!"

"Heee—"

Ciel langsung membekap mulut Alois. "Sssttt! Jangan teriak."

"Havi huhahhya hau hahak hunggal?" Menyadari kata-katanya nggak jelas, Alois menyingkirkan tangan Ciel. "Bukannya kau anak tunggal? Aku baru tahu kau punya kakak."

"Memang. Dia anak teman lama ayahku. Dulu dia sering main ke rumah tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu dia pergi kuliah di luar negeri," Ciel menggigit sapu tangan yang entah dia ambil darimana sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan diri dengan ikut kompetisi ini. Kalau ketahuan Sebastian-_nii_ bisa gawat."

"Kemana rasa pedemu yang berlebihan?" Alois menghentikan gerakan mondar-mandir Ciel, takut ketahuan para juri. "Dia nggak akan mengenalimu. Kau kan sedang _menyamar_ jadi perempuan. Sudah, tenang saja."

"Masalahnya Sebastian-_nii _pernah melihatku pakai gaun!" Ciel mewek. "Bisa nggak kau bantu aku mendapatkan _game_ itu?" Ia menatap Alois dari kepala sampai kaki. "Tapi kau nggak mungkin masuk tiga besar. Grr."

Alois—saking bengong-nya—mengabaikan hinaan Ciel. "Dia pernah melihatmu pakai gaun? Kau pernah pakai gaun sebelum ini? Kok bisa?"

_Blush._ "E-eto… a-ano…"

Mata Alois menyipit curiga. "Ano…?"

"Tidak, aku cuma salah ngomong. Hahaha. Iya, salah ngomong," bantah Ciel cepat.

"Aaa, ayolah, Ciel. Ceritakan padaku. Ayo cerita. Nanti aku nangis nih?" Alois merengek, berguling-guling di lantai.

"Haa, berisik. Aku tidak peduli kau mau nangis atau tidak."

Nguing. "Perhatian kepada seluruh peserta _2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition_ babak kedua. Tolong bersiap-siap di belakang panggung penjurian. Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Sekali lagi perhatian kepada seluruh peserta _2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition_ babak kedua. Acara…"

"Cepat, Ciel," Alois bangun dan berlari ke belakang panggung, tidak lupa menyeret Ciel. Sepertinya menyeret Ciel sudah menjadi hobi baru Alois. "Nanti kita di diskualifikasi."

"H-hei! Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau ikut! Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak, Alois? Alois!"

XXX

Sebastian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di kanan kirinya duduk dua juri yang akan memberi penilaian bersamanya kepada peserta lomba, Undertaker dan Lau.

_'Aku bosan,'_ Sebastian menghela nafas, tampak terganggu saat salah satu dari _kucing-kucing _Lau mencolek lengannya. _'Andai saja ada Ciel disini. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak bertemu dengannya? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Aku ingin melihatnya.'_

"Selanjutnya peserta nomor 33, Kawaii Ojousan, silakan memasuki ruangan."

_'Kawaii Ojousan?'_ Sebastian terkekeh geli mendengar nama itu._ 'Orangnya pasti pede sekali ya. Menyebut diri sendiri _kawaii_.'_

Sementara itu, wajah Ciel memanas menahan malu. _'Dasar Alois. Kenapa namaku Kawaii Ojousan? Nggak ada nama samaran yang lebih bagus? Sial, sial!'_

"_K-Konnichiwa_," Ciel membungkuk. Tangannya dingin dan badannya agak gemetar. Ngomongnya gagap pula. _'Bisa lolos nggak ya kalau begini? Apalagi ada Sebast—stop! Memikirkan dia membuatku makin merinding!'_

Sebastian menguap. "Belum apa-apa saja sudah gugup begitu. Kau serius nggak sih mau mendapatkan _game_ itu?"

"T-Tentu saja aku serius," gagap Ciel.

"Khu khu khu. Coba angkat wajahmu."

"Ne, berdiri yang tegak. Aku dan Ran Mao mau melihat wajahmu. Ya kan, Ran Mao?"

"…"

"B-Baik," Ciel menegakkan tubuh. Sepertinya langkah yang salah karena matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Sebastian. Lelaki itu duduk tepat di hadapannya. _'Semoga Sebastian-_nii_ nggak sadar. Semoga Sebastian-_nii _nggak sadar,'_ pikiran Ciel komat-kamit mengulang-ulang mantra satu itu. Berharap mantra itu menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi seringaian Sebastian membuat Ciel yakin lelaki itu tahu. _Crap._

"Hoo, Kawaii Ojousan, _desu ka_?" Sebastian menjilat bibirnya. Kedua iris merahnya menyala-nyala. "Bisa kulihat kenapa kau memilih nama itu."

Ciel bergidik ngeri. _'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa wajahnya mendadak mesum?'_

"Khu khu khu," Undertaker melompat keluar dari meja juri dan mendekati Ciel. "Imut. Benar-benar imut."

Kuku Undertaker yang dicat hitam itu nyaris menyentuh pipi Ciel. Tinggal 0,05 mm lagi… Ciel menahan nafas. _'Kuku itu kelihatannya jorok. Sampai hitam begitu. Aku harus mandi kembang tujuh warna setelah ini.'_

"Undertaker-_san_," desis Sebastian. "Tolong jangan menakuti peserta kita."

Undertaker mengerjap tapi tentu saja nggak keliatan gara-gara poninya. "Hoo, rupanya Sebastian-_san_ menginginkan yang satu ini juga~ khu khu."

_'What the hell with that khu khu?!'_ Ciel merinding. _'Ini terakhir kalinya aku mau dekat-dekat dengan penjaga kuburan.'_

Setelah Undertaker kembali ke tempat duduknya, Sebastian berdeham. "Baiklah. Aku akan memintamu melakukan satu hal. Dan kau harus melakukannya kalau mau lolos. Kau mengerti, Kawaii Ojousan?"

Ciel membasahi tenggorokannya. "A-Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah," Sebastian nyengir. "Kau harus menggodaku."

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter satu. :)

Happy 23rd Birthday, Matsushita Yuya!

* * *

_Blink._

"EEEHH?"

"Kenapa malah 'eh'? Silakan dimulai, Kawaii Ojousan," cengiran Sebastian melebar.

Lau menepuk kepala _peliharaan_nya. "Wah, wah. Sebastian-_san_ mesum."

"Khu khu khu."

"T-Tapi aku nggak tahu bagaimana—"

"Hm. Kalau begitu kau nggak lolos. Peserta selan—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Ciel spontan.

Sebastian tampak (pura-pura) tidak peduli. "Maaf, silakan keluar."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku sangat menginginkan game itu. Biarkan aku mencoba." _*puppy eyes no jutsu*_

Sebastian tertegun melihat mata biru belo milik Ciel yang menatapnya. Di mata itu tersebar bintang-bintang kecil. _'Kyaaa! Lucu banget!'_ batin Sebastian OOC. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuh melewati meja. "Baik. Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi. Kemari."

Wajah Ciel memanas. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Sebastian. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana cara menggoda Sebastian-_nii_? Apa kutiru saja cara Sebastian-_nii_ saat menggoda perempuan?'_

Ciel menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya sedang maraton ria di dada kirinya. "_Oniichan_," gumam Ciel sembari menarik lepas dasi kupu-kupu yang digunakan Sebastian.

_Glek._ Sebastian menelan ludah.

"Mau nggak membantuku berganti pakaian?"

Iblis di Kuroshitsuji itu mengangguk sampai kepalanya nyaris putus.

Ciel berusaha keras mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Sebastian. "Terlalu banyak ikatan. Aku nggak bisa melepasnya." Ciel mengelus bibir Sebastian dengan telunjuknya. "Mau, ya?"

"Ciel…" Baru saja Sebastian berniat menarik Ciel mendekat, lelaki itu sudah melayang ke panggung. Wajahnya menghadap pintu sehingga para juri hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

.

"…eh?"

.

_'Ciel! Dia memanggilku Ciel! Aku ketahuan!'_ Ciel mengucek-ngucek gaunnya.

.

"A-Apa aku lolos?"

"Khu khu khu," Undertaker memilin rambut putihnya. "Sepertinya Sebastian-_san _sedang kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya untuk sementara."

"Yah, kalau bisa membuat Sebastian-_san_ begitu berarti sudah lolos, _ne_?" Lau tersenyum, membuat matanya yang udah nggak keliatan makin nggak keliatan.

"Baiklah, Kawaii Ojouchan~ kau lolos~ khu khu khu."

"K-Kalau begitu aku permisi!" Ciel langsung kabur. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sebastian menembus punggungnya.

"Selanjutnya peserta nomor 34, Grell Sekseh (r)Abiez Sutcliffe, silakan memasuki ruangan."

Sebastian berdiri. "Maaf, aku permisi ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kalian menilai berdua saja."

"Khu khu khu. Kasihan Kawaii Ojouchan. Kuharap nanti ia memesan peti mati padaku~"

"Hee… begitu ya. Ternyata Sebastian-_san_ orang yang seperti itu…"

"Oh? Kau juga tahu? Khu khu khu."

Lau memiringkan kepalanya. "Hmm, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"…" Selamat kepada Tuan Lau. Anda berhasil membuat Undertaker ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ah! Sebas-_chan_! Tunggu! Kau mau kemanaaa? Aku datang demi kamu. Tega sekali meninggalkanku disini," Grell mulai merengek dengan suara cemprengnya. "Sebas-_chan_~ jangan tinggalkan aku~"

"Peserta nomor 34 di diskualifikasi. Selanjutnya…"

XXX

"Oi, kau kenapa, Ciel?" Alois, yang merupakan sepupu yang sangat perhatian, mengambil minum untuk Ciel. "Terus hasilnya gimana? Lolos nggak?"

Ciel cepat-cepat mengunci pintu ruang ganti. "Tenang. Hah. Lolos. Hah. Kau sendiri? Tadi kau disuruh apa?"

"Aku disuruh senam poco-poco," Alois mulai mempraktekan senam poco-poco-nya. "Keren kan? Keren kan? Aku juga lolos lho!"

Sebulir keringat nemplok di pelipis Ciel. "Keren apanya."

"_Voting_-nya membuatku nggak tenang nih," kata Alois cemas. "Semoga tiga orang lainnya lebih jelek dari kita."

"Iy—"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Badan Ciel langsung tegak. "Alois," desisnya pelan. "Jangan buka pintunya. Kalau kau buka, kita akan mati dengan menggenaskan. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Alois mengangkat alis. "Apanya yang mati menggenaskan, sih? Kau kebanyakan baca _fanfic_ horor nih. Disini keamanannya ketat tahu. Jangan mentang-mentang kompetisi _cross-dressing_ kau jadi memandang rendah tempat ini."

"_Noooo_, Aloissss~" *OOC mode: ON* "_Please_, jangan buka pintunya. Aku serius. Orang yang di depan sudah menembus keamanan disini."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Permisi. Disini Sebastian Michaelis, salah satu dari tiga juri _2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition_. Bisa tolong buka pintunya? Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

"Kyaaa, juri ganteng nan keceh!" Alois _fan-girling_. "Tuh kan, Ciel! Kubilang juga apa. Mending kau berhenti baca _fanfic_ horor. Lebih baik baca _fanfic romance_ SebaCiel atau AloCiel aja." *promosi*

"AloCiel apaan! Lalu SebaCiel itu juga apaan! Jangan sembarangan masang-masangin aku deh!" Ciel ngamuk. Akibatnya ruang ganti jadi kayak kapal pecah. Alois yang nggak tahan dengan amukan Ciel membuka pintu.

.

Suasana horror seketika.

.

Krieeeet.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

.

"GYAAAAA!"

.

Itu teriakan Alois dan Ciel. Bedanya, Alois lagi dalam _fan-girling mode_. Kalau Ciel kayak-habis-ngeliat-setan _mode_.

"Sebastian-_sama_," Alois berlutut sambil meluk-meluk kaki Sebastian.

Si iris merah cuma bisa senyum. "Alois-_san_, ada temanku di depan. Namanya Claude. Dia bilang ingin berkenalan denganmu." Tiba-tiba Sebastian berbisik, "Orangnya dijamin ganteng. Lebih ganteng dari aku malah."

Mata Alois berubah jadi lope-lope. "_Honto_?! Kyaaaaa! Aku pergi dulu ya, Ciel. Mau ketemu Claude-_sama_. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

"Tunggu, Alois bodoh! Jangaaaaannnn!"

_Klik._

Pintu dikunci.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi… Ciel Phantomhive?"

Kalau bisa milih, sekarang Ciel lebih suka pipinya di tusuk-tusuk sama kuku Undertaker yang jorok itu dari pada berdiri di ruangan terkunci sama Sebastian. Soalnya semua juga tahu kalau Sebastian itu…

"_A-Aniki_," Ciel _nervous_. "Tunggu seben—TAR! Tunggu! _Aniki_, lepaskan aku! _Aniki_, jangan! Ah!"

XXX

Alois bengong begitu keluar ruangan. _'Mana? Katanya ada orang bernama Claude yang mencariku? Kok kosong melompong? Jangan-jangan aku ditipu?'_

_Klik._

Alois mendengar suara pintu dikunci dari dalam. Matanya melebar. _'Ciel! Dia masih di dalam! Mau apa Sebastian-_sama_ mengunci diri bersama Ciel? Waduh!'_

"…TAR! Tunggu! _Aniki_, lepaskan aku! _Aniki_, jangan! Ah!"

Mata Alois makin lebar. _'A-Apa yang Sebastian-_sama_ dan Ciel lakukan?'_ Tapi bukannya nolongin, Alois malah nempelin telinga di pintu. Calon _fudanshi_ nih. Ck ck ck.

"S-Sebastian-_nii_. Gaunnya jangan dilepas. Aduh! Auw!"

"Tapi kalau nggak dilepas nggak bisa, Ciel."

"Memang nggak bisa. Makanya kubilang aku nggak ma—ah!"

"Jangan meronta terus. Kan kau yang minta. Aku cuma melakukan apa yang kau minta."

"Siapa yang minta?! Itu karena kau menyuruhku menggodamu kan? Aduh, Sebastian-_nii_~"

"Tetap saja kau yang minta. Kubilang jangan meronta, Ciel-_chan_."

"GYAA! Hah. Hah. Sakit, idiot! Setidaknya jangan kasar begitu!"

"Khu khu khu. Makanya diam."

"Jangan tertawa kayak gitu. Mirip Undertaker tahu… WAH! Nggak bisa, nggak bisa! Itu nggak bakalan muat! Pasti kesempitan, bodoh!"

"Muat, muat. Ini pas kok."

"Apanya yang pas! Aduh! Tuh kan kesempitan. Sakit, sakit, sakit."

"Tahan. Sebentar lagi selesai."

.

CROTTT.

.

Alois menistakan pintu dan lantai dengan darah mimisannya. _'A-Astaga. Ternyata hubungan Ciel dan Sebastian-_sama_ seperti itu… eh? …EH? Kalau begitu aku harus menolong Ciel, kan? Ciel di _rape_ oleh juri mesum-ganteng-keceh itu!'_ Alois mengelap hidungnya. _'Yak! Akan kudobrak pintu ini. Yuk dibantu yuk. Brak didobrak jadi apa brak brak brak.'_

BRAK.

Alois mental. _'Satu kali lagi.'_

BRAK.

Kali ini benjol. _'Sekali lagi.'_

BRAK.

Ketiban pintu. "Aw, aw, aw! Kenapa malah menimpaku sih? Tahu begini kubiarkan saja."

"…Alois?"

"…kau tidak apa-apa, Alois-_san_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Dan jangan bicara padaku lagi, juri mesum-ganteng-keceh-penipu! Huh!" Alois berlari menghampiri Ciel. "Cieeeell~ kau tidak apa-a… lho?"

Di depan Alois, berdiri Ciel, masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya saja gaunnya berbeda dengan yang biru tadi. Sekarang warnanya hitam.

"HEH? Kau nggak di _rape_ sama juri mesum ini?" Alois bengong.

_Kats._ Wajah Ciel merona. "ALOIS MESUM! Siapa yang di _rape_! Dia memaksaku memakai gaun ini tahu. Padahal jelas-jelas kekecilan. Sempit tahu!"

"T-Tapi yang gaunnya jangan dilepas itu?"

Sebastian nyengir. "Oh. Itu aku mau melepas gaun biru Ciel yang tadi buat diganti sama gaun hitam ini."

Alois facepalm. "T-Terus waktu kau teriak GYAA itu?"

"Cih. Itu gara-gara Sebastian-_nii _main narik-narik korset seenak jidat."

"L-Lalu kenapa ada suara-suara seperti Ah, Aduh, Auw?"

Wajah Ciel makin merah. Sebastian ngakak. "Soalnya Ciel nggak mau diam. Jadi dia kepentok sana sini. Lihat tuh badannya memar-memar."

"Makanya sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku nggak mau pakai ini!" Ciel mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kau imut banget," Sebastian menarik Ciel ke pelukannya. "Aih, kangennya. Sudah berapa tahun aku nggak mendandanimu?"

"Mendandani?!" Alois _shock_. Sepertinya suatu hari ia bakal kena serangan jantung gara-gara Ciel.

"Eh, jadi Ciel nggak cerita ya?" Sebastian tersenyum. "Dulu waktu Ciel masih kecil, aku sering memakaikannya gaun yang lucu-lucu."

"Tentu saja aku nggak cerita! Ngapain yang begituan di pamerin! Lepaskan aku!"

Sebastian terpaksa melepas Ciel. "Khu khu khu. Padahal dulu kau senang banget kupeluk."

"Nggak mungkin! Kau jangan ngarang ya. Aku sama sekali nggak ingat soal itu. _And don't you dare_ 'khu-khu-khu' _me_."

"Oya? Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan lagi supaya kau ingat, _ne_? KHU KHU KHU."

"Nggak mau! KHU KHU!" (-_-?)

"Aku mau!" seru Alois bersemangat. "Ceritakan padaku tentang acara gaun-gaunan itu dong, Sebastian-_sama_."

Ciel meledak. "Bukannya kau menyuruh dia untuk nggak bicara padamu, hah?!"

Nguing. _"Perhatian kepada lima peserta yang terpilih ditunggu kehadirannya di panggung utama. Sekali lagi perhatian kepada…"_

"AH! Ayo, Ciel, cepat!" Alois ngibrit. Dia sudah lupa sama sekali soal cerita gaun-gaunan Ciel.

"T-Tapi gaunnya—"

"Kau nggak punya waktu buat ganti gaun lagi. Itu juga oke, kok. Sudah ayo cepat. Nanti yang _vote_ kita sedikit."

Sebastian melambai. "Hihih, _good luck_, _my little robin_." (perasaan ini dialog Viscount Druitt? -_-)

XXX

"Harap tenang semuanya," Lau muncul entah darimana. "Sekarang saya dan Undertaker-_san_ mau mengumumkan pemenang kompetisi ini."

"Khu khu khu."

"Posisi juara ketiga _'2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition'_ dengan total 20 _vote_ jatuh kepada…"

.

_*backsound: suara orang gebuk-gebuk drum*_

.

.

.

"…khu khu khu. Peserta nomor 32, Alice Terasi-_chan_~"

Prok. Prok. Prok.

Ciel nyungsep ke lantai dengan tidak elit. _'Alice Terasi? Namanya lebih jelek dariku.'_

"Yeiy~" Alois bersorak. "Makasih ya untuk _vote_-nya. Makasih. Muah. Makasih. Cupcup. Tanpa kalian, Alois nggak ada disini hiks. Muah. Makasih _Mommy_,_ Daddy_, _Uncle_ Aleister. Makasih semuanya. Yeah."

_'Jadi itu Alois?'_ Ciel sweatdrop. _'Plesetan dari Alois Trancy maksudnya? Oh, Kami-_sama_.'_

"Yak. Tenang, tenang. Selanjutnya posisi juara kedua _'2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition'_ dengan total _vote _23 jatuh kepada…"

.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

.

'Aku juara nggak, ya? Gimana nih?' Ciel berdebar-debar kayak habis ngeliat Sebastian. _'Masa beneran juara satu?'_ Kepedean.

.

.

.

"…ihihihih… Peserta nomor 27, Soma Asman Kadar-chan~"

"Awawaw! Makasih semuah :') makasih eaakkss buat _vote_nyaa~ makasih~ tengkyuu qaqa~"

"ALAY!" seru penonton serempak. Padahal kalo ngomong kan ga ketahuan alay atau nggak -_-

"Dan yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Posisi juara pertama _'2013 London Cross-Dressing Competition'_ dengan total _vote_ 27 jatuh kepada…"

.

Duk duk duk duk duk duk duk.

.

"…kepada…"

Prang.

Pring.

Prung.

Preng.

Prong.

Gubrak.

Gubrik.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

.

KAPAN WOY?

.

Duk. Duk.

.

Duk. Duk.

.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

.

"…Peserta nomor 35, MAURICE COLE-chan~ khu khu khu."

"YEAH!"

_PRAK._

Itu suara hati Ciel yang retak-retak. Ciel kualat karena ngatain Alois nggak bakal masuk tiga besar.

Maurice loncat-loncat gaje ngelilingin panggung. Alois _shock_, jatuh berlutut (lebay kah? XP) di lantai sambil ngelirik Ciel. "M-Mungkin ada kesalahan, Ciel."

"Ayo para peserta foto bersama~"

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! HOREE!"

Ekspresi Ciel tidak kelihatan. Poninya jatuh menutupi kedua matanya yang besar. Kemudian ia berlari entah kemana, tanpa sengaja menabrak Sebastian.

"Ciel—hei," Sebastian cengo. "Kau mau kemana, Ciel?"

_'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'_ rutuk Ciel kesal, mendudukkan diri di tepi kolam ikan. _'Seperti orang bodoh saja!'_

"Sampai memakai pakaian begini…" Tes. "Sampai harus mempermalukan diri sendiri…" Tes. "Dilihat Sebastian-_nii _pula…" Tes. "Kau bodoh, Ciel! Bodoh!"

"Kau mau banget punya _game_ itu, ya?"

Ciel mendongak kaget dan nyaris melompat. "Sebastian-_nii_?!"

Sebastian nyengir, mengusap pipi Ciel lembut. "Jangan nangis. Nih aku kasih _game_-nya." Tangan Sebastian terangkat, menunjukkan sepotong kotak (?) dengan _cover_ para karakter Kuroshitsuji.

Mata Ciel berbinar senang. Tapi kemudian ia terheran-heran sendiri. "Kenapa kau bisa punya _game_ itu?"

"Khu khu. Sebenarnya ayahku pemilik perusahaan yang membuat _game_ Kuroshitsuji. Jadi aku dapat satu."

"Eh?! Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Memang kau harus tahu?" Sebastian melet. "Mau tidak _game_-nya?"

Ciel mengulurkan tangan panjang-panjang. "Mau."

Mendadak Sebastian menjauhkan _game_-nya dari Ciel. "Siapa bilang gratis?" Ia menunjuk pipinya. "Cium dulu."

Wajah Ciel merona. "Kok begitu sih?!"

Cengiran Sebastian melebar melihat wajah kepiting rebus Ciel. Menggoda Ciel memang tidak ada habisnya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki lain yang seimut dan selucu Ciel. "Mau nggak nih? Kalau mau harus cium dulu."

Ciel cemberut. "Tapi kan malu!"

"Kenapa malu? Kan nggak ada siapa-siapa."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" gerutu Ciel bete. Matanya masih menatap _game_ di tangan Sebastian. _'Pengen punya woi! Pengen punya!' _"Huh! Iyadeh. Tutup mata dulu."

Sebastian menggeleng. "Nggak mau. Aku mau lihat."

Ciel menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Orang ini benar-benar! Apa yang bisa dilihat coba? _Pervert_! _'Tarik nafas, Ciel. Tarik nafas. Sabar. Dia memang mesum.'_

"Cepat, Ciel. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran nih," Sebastian menyeringai.

"Ah, nggak ikhlas. Masa bisa berubah pikiran segala?" Ciel monyong, merangkak mendekati Sebastian. "MUAH~ Pueh. Pueh. Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Hei, Ciel," bisik Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Ciel menghentikan kegiatan muntah-muntahnya. "Apalagi? Sini berikan _game_-nya."

"Aku tidak puas kalau cuma begitu. Aku mau yang lain."

_Kats._ "NGGAK! Memang kau pikir aku apaan?"

"Ciel~"

"Nggak!"

"Ayolah, Ciel~"

"Kubilang nggak ya nggak!"

"Eh, jangan pergi dong. _Game_-nya masih di aku lho."

"Biar. Aku nggak peduli lagi."

"Tapi nanti kau nggak bisa main kan?"

"Apa peduliku? Aku tinggal pinjam punya Alois."

"Huh," Sebastian bangkit berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di bagian belakang celananya. "Kalau kau nggak kesini, aku saja yang kesana."

"Ya, coba saja," seru Ciel, mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Wah, kalau sudah diundang begitu, aku tidak segan-segan lagi ya~"

"KYAAAA! (?)"


End file.
